monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Esther Brown
Esther Brown is a 2015-introduced all around character. Being the hybrid daughter of the Easter Bunny and a normie, Esther struggles to fit into Monster High, but also has a few tricks up her sleeve. Voice Claim/ Face Claim Portrayer Esther's voice claim and face claim would be Estelle, who is known for playing Garnet from Steven Universe and for her many songs she has written. Personality Esther would be described as intimidating. She is always looking for a fight, and wont rest until she gets what she wants. Although, she does have a sweet and gentle personality. She is to be the next Easter Bunny, meaning she has to hold a lot of responsibility. But for the time being, she will just enjoy her life while it lasts. Her mom is a human, meaning she isnt as much as a rabbit like her father; so she cant do most things he can do. She is skilled at craftsmanship and paints in her spare time, as well as being on the girl's wrestling team. She is a feminist, trying to prove that women can be just as strong as men. People often put her down because she is the Easter Bunny's daughter, thinking she was too fragile and girly. Interests Besides from the fact that she is a natural artist and skilled fighter, she also plays the flute. She's been seen playing a bit on her mother's inherited didjeridu; despite being told multiple times that its traditional for a man to play it; though she doesnt care. Though she admits, she is better at using a leaf. She has quite odd music tastes despite her appearance; mostly heavy metal and rock. Her favorite bands are My Chem-ick-al Romance, Gore-illaz, and Screamday. Her favorite song has to be Scaremerican Idiot. Physical Appearance Esther comes from a native aboriginal australian background on her mother's side of the family, and her father, the Easter Bunny, is german. She has brownish gray fur/skin, and dark brownish black hair. Like her father, she has green eyes. She has a pair of bunny ears, and a tail. She has bigger than normal feet, as well. Relationships Family Esther describes her parents relationship as an 'affair', since her parents had her then went their own seperate ways, but still are in contact for her well being. Dad - The Easter Bunny Esther honestly hardly ever sees her father, since he is always preparing for Easter; painting all of the eggs and getting ready. The only way she talks to him is via skype and video chat, usually during Father's Day or her birthday. Mom- A Normie Esther's mother is a normie named Darana. Esther and her mother have their disagreements, but they are still on good terms and love eachother. Its hard for Darana to raise this ghoul due to her hyrbid scareitage, but she tries her best to be a good mother. Friends Esther has few friends, but not many she can name. Theme Shine- Estelle Gallery Esther Brown.png|A quick Sketch of Esther's face Category:Mishachu Tubby's OCs Category:Original Characters Category:Australian Category:Hybrid Category:Females Category:Human Category:Easter Bunny